<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Meet me at Hangang Bridge by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26066620">Meet me at Hangang Bridge</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Angst, Foul Language, Heavy Angst, I'm Sorry, M/M, One Shot, Songfic, idk how to tag, jeonghan joshua dk seungkwan are mentioned, suicidal acts, written in jihoon's pov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:07:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26066620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>in which Lee Jihoon, is too tired of everything and decides to take his life. there came Kwon Soonyoung, a boy he met at Hangang Bridge and the one who taught him how to live life to the fullest.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Meet me at Hangang Bridge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'Shit i'm running late. Jeonghan hyung's going to kill me', I said to myself.</p><p>I was thinking so much of what's going to happen when my phone suddenly rang. I cursed when I saw Jeonghan hyung's name. </p><p>"LEE JIHOON WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!", he screamed immediately when I answered the call and I had to pull the phone away from my ears. "Hyung i'm sorry! I took a nap but I forgot to turn the alarm on", I told him. "IF YOU DON'T ARRIVE IN 5 MINUTES I SWEAR TO GOD LEE JIHOON I'M KICKING YOU OUT OF THE BAND", he threatened me. "Hyung i'm already outs-" I didn't even get to finish what I was saying when he abruptly ended the call.</p><p>The Black Rose. It's our band name. Shua hyung was the one who suggested it since black roses can bring hope and courage. And our band's goal is to bring hope and courage to the people who listens to our music.</p><p>Anyway, I rushed inside the pub to meet Jeonghan hyung and the others. When I saw them, I immediately apologised for making them wait for me.</p><p>We were called up on stage to start our performance. Seungkwan and Seokmin were the ones in charge to introduce our band to the audience. "Hi! We are The Black Rose. We hope you enjoy tonight's performance."</p><p>After singing 2 songs, the members went off the stage since it's time for me to sing my solo cover. I didn't know why I chose this song but I guess I could somehow relate to it. I started singing the first line of the song and I couldn't help but reminisce about the time I spent with him.</p><p>***</p><p>' 𝐒𝐮𝐦𝐦𝐞𝐫 𝐚𝐟𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐡𝐢𝐠𝐡 𝐬𝐜𝐡𝐨𝐨𝐥 𝐰𝐡𝐞𝐧 𝐰𝐞 𝐟𝐢𝐫𝐬𝐭 𝐦𝐞𝐭 '</p><p>I met him in Hangang Bridge. It was a summer night. I was ready to jump off the bridge. I badly wanted to end my life because I can't handle the pain and pressure anymore. I'm tired of people trying to boss me around. I'm tired of the constant pressure my peers are giving me. I'm tired of people deciding what I should do. I'm tired of living up to people's expectations. At that moment, I realised I can't live that kind of life anymore so I decided to end it all. I decided to end all my pains and worries. </p><p>But there's this boy. He looks familiar. I think I already saw him before. He went near me and told me things that doesn't make sense and at the same time makes sense. He was annoying but also adorable. With his bunched up cheeks and his eyes that shines brighter than the stars, I forgot what I was supposed to do. For a moment, I was mesmerised. He was ethereal. </p><p>"You know if you jump now, what do you think will happen to your family and friends? I think you'll put them into misery. I may not know you that much but I hope you think about those people who cares for you dearly. Jumping off this bridge won't solve your worries. I'm telling you, it'll just make things worse." the boy said.</p><p>I instantly glared at him and said, "Who the hell are you and why do you even care? You said it yourself already, you don't know me. You know nothing about what I've been and I'm going through. Leave me alone."</p><p>"I'm Kwon Soonyoung and I'm afraid I can't do that. Leaving you alone, I mean. Especially when I know what you're about to do. You should be thankful you're given life but here you are wasting it. You should be enjoying what life has to offer. Live it. YOLO", he replied.</p><p>"I told you, you know nothing. Leave me the fuck alone." I gritted my teeth while telling him that.</p><p>"Chill. Be thankful you still have the chance to live. Some people are fighting for their lives just to be with those who are dear to them. Do not waste your life just because you think you couldn't handle everything anymore. Remember this Lee Jihoon, you are not the only one who has a lot of worries and problems. You are not the only one who's suffering. There are people who carries more burdens than you. Think about those people who loves and cares for you. Think about their feelings." He said and walked away.</p><p>I just stood there, speechless. I thought about it and he's right. I'm not the only one who has a lot of burdens and worries. There might be people who has even more heavier burdens and worries than me. I'm stupid for not thinking about my family's feelings. I guess I need to calm down and think things through. But then again, I remember what that Kwon Soonyoung boy said and my eyes grew wide when I realised something.</p><p>'WHAT THE FUCK?! HE CALLED ME LEE JIHOON. HOW DID HE EVEN KNOW MY NAME? I DON'T REMEMBER INTRODUCING MYSELF TO HIM.'</p><p>***</p><p>Months passed by and I got close to him. I didn't even know how it happened but I always tend to go to Hangang Bridge and surprisingly, he's always there too. And that's how Hangang Bridge became our meet up place. I learned that we go to the same school and he knew me because i guess i'm pretty popular for producing songs. </p><p>We're the best of friends now but something inside me tells me that he's not just a best friend. He's more than that to me. He is special. He makes me feel loved and cared for. He makes me feel that I have someone I could turn to anytime.</p><p>I've given a lot of thought if I should tell him what i'm feeling but i'm scared. Scared of the possibility that I might lose our friendship. Scared that I might lose him.</p><p>"Hey Ji! You're not listening to what i'm saying anymore." He whine and that suddenly snapped me out of my thoughts. "Huh? What are you saying again?" I replied and he immediately frowned. "Never mind, you're not listening to me", he said and sighed. "I'm sorry. I'll just treat you out for ice cream." I said and he just shrugged.</p><p>***</p><p>' 𝐀𝐧𝐝 𝐨𝐧 𝐦𝐲 𝐞𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭𝐞𝐞𝐧𝐭𝐡 𝐛𝐢𝐫𝐭𝐡𝐝𝐚𝐲, 𝐰𝐞 𝐠𝐨𝐭 𝐦𝐚𝐭𝐜𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐚𝐭𝐭𝐨𝐨𝐬 ' </p><p>I woke up by the loud ringing of my phone. "Ugh. Who the fuck wakes up at an ungodly hour when it's the weekend?" I said, annoyed.</p><p>"Hello?!" I answered, grumpily. "HAPPY 18TH BIRTHDAY JI!" the caller said and my senses immediately turned awake because of the caller's voice. " WHAT THE FUCK, KWON SOONYOUNG? YOU WOKE ME UP JUST TO GREET ME A HAPPY BIRTHDAY? IT'S TOO EARLY FOR THIS." I snapped. "Oh I didn't mean to. I'm sorry. You can go back to sleep now", he replied and I could sense that he was feeling really guilty and sad. I just sighed and said, "no, it's ok. I'm sorry for snapping at you like that. It's just that I really didn't get to sleep that much because I was working the whole night."</p><p>"YAH LEE JIHOON! I TOLD YOU TO STOP OVERWORKING YOURSELF AND START TAKING CARE OF YOUR HEALTH!" he sermoned and that made me smile. "I know but I can't help it. You do know that my ideas come up at the most ungodly hour. I just don't want to completely forget and waste it." I sighed.</p><p>"Anyway, did you call just to greet me a happy birthday?" I asked. "About that, I was thinking if you want to go out with me but if you don't want to it's totally fine. We could just hang out at home and watch movies. No pressure, ji!" he said and that made my heart race. "I WOULD TOTALLY LOVE TO... I mean, we could go out and eat somewhere AND get those matching tattoos we really wanted." I said and I hope he doesn't notice how excited I am to go out and spend my birthday with him. "Alright, ji! I'll pick you up in an hour. Also, don't worry about your parents. I already asked permission to take you out and they agreed. I just need to take you home before 11 PM." after that, he ended the call and I started to prepare for the day.</p><p>***</p><p>We got the matching tattoos we badly wanted. We just simply watched a movie and ate. You know those typical dates, well, this isn't really a date but you get what I mean. Although, it was fun and special because I'm with him.</p><p>And now we're driving in silence but it wasn't the awkward one. It was peaceful and comfortable. After a few blocks, we reached my house.</p><p>I unbuckled my seatbelt and went out of the car. He did the same. "Ji, before this day ends and before you go inside I just want to tell you something." He said that made me nervous. "What is it?" I replied while disregarding the fast beating of my heart.</p><p>He took a deep breath and said the words I didn't expect. "Ji, I like you. No, scratch that I love you. I don't know when and how. I just do. I've kept this for so long and now, I just had the courage to tell you what I really feel for you... before it's too late."</p><p>I didn't hear the last part of what he said but I shrugged it off because I was so happy. I was so happy because he felt the same. A tear suddenly fell from my eye. "JI OH MY GOD. WHY ARE YOU CRYING? I'M NOT PRESSURING YOU NOR EXPECTING YOU TO LOVE ME BACK. I JUST REALLY NEED TO LET THIS OUT BEFO-" I shut him up with a kiss... on the lips. His 10:10 eyes grew wide and he couldn't move. I pulled away and looked down because I was embarrassed. "Did you just... did you just kiss me... on the lips...?" he stuttered.</p><p>I looked up and said, "Idiot. You're babbling. Yes, I kissed you on the lips. Do you have a problem with that? And I love you too." I smiled at him. He was dumbfounded but he got back to his senses after realising what I said to him and immediately pulled me into a hug. "JI OH MY GOD THANK YOU SO MUCH. I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU SO MUCH." He screamed in glee. "YOU ARE MINE NOW" he shouted once again and gave me a quick peck on the lips. "Yes, Kwon Soonyoung. I am yours now."</p><p>***</p><p>' 𝐔𝐬𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐨 𝐬𝐭𝐞𝐚𝐥 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐩𝐚𝐫𝐞𝐧𝐭𝐬 𝐥𝐢𝐪𝐮𝐨𝐫 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐜𝐥𝐢𝐦𝐛 𝐭𝐨 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐫𝐨𝐨𝐟<br/>
𝐭𝐚𝐥𝐤 𝐚𝐛𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐟𝐮𝐭𝐮𝐫𝐞 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐰𝐞 𝐡𝐚𝐝 𝐚 𝐜𝐥𝐮𝐞 '</p><p>It's been 2 years and a half. Soonyoung and I are still going strong. We have experienced ups and downs in this relationship but we try to settle our differences and solve things before the day ends. I love that man so much and I just can't seem to let him go. Right now, we are at his house. His parents don't really mind and they treat like their own son, too.</p><p>"Ji, let's try something new. Let's go and climb to the roof. We'll just sit there and admire the stars and talk. Don't worry, it's safe there and really calming." He said. I nodded and he held my hand. I thought we're going up already but he brought me down the basement. I gave him a questioning look but he just smiled at me. </p><p>We went inside the basement and there's a lot of liquor stored inside. "What are we doing here?" I asked him. "We're just gonna sneak and get a bottle of liquor then we'll go up."</p><p>***</p><p>"It is really calming and refreshing up here." I said while looking at the stars above. </p><p>"Ji?"</p><p>"hmm?"</p><p>"Do you see me in your future?"</p><p>I was taken aback by his sudden question and he must've noticed it. "Never mind. Just forget about it."</p><p>We stayed silent for a while until I spoke. "Honestly? Yes. I see you in my future. Me and you. We love each other so much. You'll take care of me and I'll tale care of you. We'll have kids and we'll be happy. And we'll grow old together."</p><p>"But ji, what if I can't grow old with you?" He asked and that made me feel a little pang on my chest.</p><p>"What do you mean, nyong? Are you... are you leaving me? Are you... breaking up with me?" I asked as tears started pooling from my eyes.</p><p>"No, baby! I would never break up with you. I love you so much. Baby, please don't cry." He said as he pulled me in for a tight hug. </p><p>He cupped my cheeks and wiped my tears away. He brushed the strands of my hair to the back and kissed my forehead. He hugged me tight again and whispered sweet things and i love you's.</p><p>' 𝐍𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐩𝐥𝐚𝐧𝐧𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐝𝐚𝐲 𝐈'𝐝 𝐛𝐞 𝐥𝐨𝐬𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐲𝐨𝐮 '</p><p>Little did I know, that night, he was already planning to leave me. That night, was the last time we'll be seeing each other.</p><p>***</p><p>"Jihoonie, you have to eat." Jeonghan hyung said. "I'm not hungry." I said, curtly.</p><p>"Jihoon, please?"</p><p>"I SAID I'M NOT HUNGRY! CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT?!" I shouted at him.</p><p>"JIHOON! DO YOU THINK SOONYOUNG WILL BE HAPPY IF YOU CONTINUE BEING THIS MISERABLE?! MOVE ON, JIHOON. IT'S BEEN A YEAR SINCE HE LEFT YOU, US. MOVE. ON. STOP PUSHING THOSE PEOPLE WHO CARES FOR YOU AWAY! JIHOON, WE ARE TRYING OUR BEST TO HELP YOU! SO PLEASE, help yourself too."</p><p>"Hyung, do you think it's that easy? Huh? HYUNG, HE LEFT AND HE'S NEVER COMING BACK. I WAS WITH HIM THAT NIGHT. HE COULD'VE, NO, HE SHOULD'VE TOLD ME WHAT WAS WRONG. EVEN IF I BEG FOR A MILLION TIMES, HE'S NEVER COMING BACK BECAUSE HE'S GONE. Hyung, he's gone... forever." I shouted and sobbed loudly. </p><p>"Hyung, I want to get mad at him. For leaving me, for not telling me he was sick and for breaking his promises. But, I can't. I just can't. I love him so much. It still hurts. He's my hope. My light. The one who saved me from that one summer night. He was there. When I was about to end my pains, he was there. He made me feel less alone in this world. So how? How can I move on?"</p><p>That day nyong left, was also the day the universe lost its brightest star.</p><p>' 𝐈𝐧 𝐚𝐧𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐥𝐢𝐟𝐞, 𝐈 𝐰𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐛𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐛𝐨𝐲<br/>
𝐖𝐞 𝐤𝐞𝐞𝐩 𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐩𝐫𝐨𝐦𝐢𝐬𝐞𝐬, 𝐛𝐞 𝐮𝐬 𝐚𝐠𝐚𝐢𝐧𝐬𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐨𝐫𝐥𝐝.<br/>
𝐈𝐧 𝐚𝐧𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐥𝐢𝐟𝐞, 𝐈 𝐰𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐦𝐚𝐤𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐲<br/>
𝐒𝐨 𝐈 𝐝𝐨𝐧'𝐭 𝐡𝐚𝐯𝐞 𝐭𝐨 𝐬𝐚𝐲 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐰𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐠𝐨𝐭 𝐚𝐰𝐚𝐲<br/>
𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐠𝐨𝐭 𝐚𝐰𝐚𝐲 . . . '</p><p>***</p><p>After I finished the song, my bandmates went to me and hugged me so tight. Seokmin wiped my tears that I didn't even realise was there. I was crying in front of so many people.</p><p>I scanned the audience and almost all of them were crying with me. </p><p>"Ji, you did well. If soonyoung could only see you right now, he would be so proud of you." said, Jeonghan hyung.</p><p>I smiled at them and stood up to bow at the audience.</p><p>***</p><p>After our performance, I went straight to him.</p><p>"Hi, my angel. How are you now? Are you happy up there? Did you see my performance? I'm sorry I cried again. I just miss you so much." I sat there and told him how my day went. I looked up at the dark sky and it's filled with stars. One star caught my eye because it's shining the brightest. A tear fell from my eye but I immediately wiped it.</p><p>Kwon Soonyoung, I miss you so much.</p><p>"I'll be going now, love. I will come back tomorrow. Happy 4th anniversary. I love you so much." I stood up and left.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi ! i don't really know why i wrote this HAHAHA it's out of impulse i guess. this was originally posted on my twitter account @outrohowoo but i decided to rewrite it. i'm sorry i had to end it like this but i'll try to write more ~happy ending~ fics in the future. </p><p>anyway, thank you so much for reading !! i hope you liked it ^^</p><p>Kudos and comments are highly appreciated !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>